An Everlasting Game
by ghostyplasma
Summary: "How long do you intend to starve me?" Ciel questions without true malice, cozying himself back into the nest of feather-filled pillows. Sebastian's mouth pulls into a soft and understanding curve. "Until you are absolutely feverish with the thirst, my lord." Rated M, vampire!Ciel, blood!kink


The piercing winks of the rising dawn tried valiantly to shine past the thick curtain drawn over the expansive picture window. Darkness sat weighted in the bedroom, still and without a single stir like a qualmed cat snoozing in the cool shade of an awning. The oakwood door didn't so much as creak as it glided forward, the hallway light reaching long fingers of illuminance across the bedroom rug. Sebastian carts the trolley inside, pausing just before the curtain. His gloved hands peel the Prussian curtain back slowly, the room bathed in a clean morning luster.

"Young master," he calls. His voice is soft and careful. "It's time to awaken." His lord didn't so much as stir within the thick folds of his duvet. His child's face was hidden; pressed securely to the seam of his pillow with his arms wrapped in a loose encirclement. The butler's knees press to the bedside and he leans carefully over his young lord. A clothed thumb glides softly over the young Earl's chinaware cheekbone.

"My lord," he murmurs, thumb skimming over the thicket of Ciel's lashes. A grumpy garble passes the boy's lips. Ciel takes a steady inhale through his nose, lashes fluttering against a gloved finger.

"Sebastian." he grouses faintly.

The butler awaits his master's next words with patience. The young Earl arises slowly from the furl of warm bedsheets, blearily blinking his eyes to focus on his servant's demure face. Thin fingers find the knot of his butler's tie and they grip it firmly. He guids Sebastian forward like a pliant pup on a leash and their mouths meet without preamble; the lightest press of pucker upon pucker. Ciel leans forward, tilting his chin to place kiss after kiss to his servant's mouth. Sebastian cups the line of his master's jaw, the smooth slide of silk against his sleep-warm cheek enticing a pleased sigh from the lord's parting lips.

"It's hardly past daybreak, my lord." Sebastian chides gently. He nips teasingly at his lord's plump lip before pulling himself upward and away from temptation.

"How long do you intend to starve me?" Ciel questions without true malice, cozying himself back into the nest of feather-filled pillows. Sebastian's mouth pulls into a soft and understanding curve.

"Until you are absolutely feverish with the thirst, my lord." He prepares the Earl a piping brew of Souchong, passing it on to the boy without so much as another word. He leaves the young lord soon after reciting the day's events, leaving him to his lonesome to stew over tea and the ever present, gnawing hunger curling dryly within his stomach.

By midday the Earl is spinning tales to entertain himself, drawing in the margins of his notes and chewing at his thumbnails. The hunger has grown in urgency since the early morning. It now sat in his stomach like an hot iron ore, burning the back of his throat and raking its claws along the linings of his entrails. He was utterly unquenchable, and his insolent butler knew of every prickle of pain he felt.

It was a game, however. A filthy, naughty game played between the two of them. How long could Ciel last in regard to his sanity without being handed the willing throat of the devil; just when would his resolve crumble like raspberry teacake, and would he take the man's lapels between his tiny fists to press themselves together; would he take Sebastian in that instant? Each time they played this game of theirs, there was a throng of varying outcomes. Twas never boring in the Phantomhive estate; Sebastian made sure of that.

It surely wasn't the longest they had gone with this game, and that was directly due to Sebastian's deliberate and wicked intent within the midnights of this past week. Each encounter had Ciel's blood brazenly aflame with a desire so sick and a lust so corrosive as it was to sink his aching teeth into the soft flesh of his Hellish servant.

He spins uselessly in his chair, helplessly lost within the crimson pool of his thoughts. The broil Ciel felt in the core of his mind and soul pulses angrily with each breath he withdrew. He gnawed at his lower lip with a viciousness from a scant memory of Sebastian's mouth puckered to his own. He curls back in the leather embrace of his chair, throwing his head back with exasperation and a mounting arousal. Thoughts of the promiscuous nights between them came barraging to the forefront of his mind, commandeering his attention and wringing from his stirring loins a heady arousal.

"Filthy cur," he swore on a whine, pressing the heel of his hand to his patched eye and the opposite against the stirring fronts of his trouser. His mind shorts back to the hunger that rumbles dryly within him. His throat swallows uselessly around saliva. He springs suddenly from his seat to yank the servants' bell-string.

He bends forward over his desk, gasping hotly and breathing in the smell of parchment and ink. Each second ticks with the tinkle of the bell, each ring accompanied with a painful twist to his stomach. His heart runs like a frightened mare within the chamber of his ribcage. A knock wrapt against the doorframe hardly stirs the distressed lord, and Sebastian's entrance went unnoticed. Sebastian stood resolutely by his lord's side, gloved hands folding behind his back while he looms like a wicked and shadowed omen over the boy.

"Is there something my lord wishes for?" He asks with innocence, chin tilted to the side. Ciel seethes quietly, gulping air and pressing his dry lips to the leafs of parchment.

"Sebastian." He does not see his servant's wicked grin grow from the desperation edging in his voice. It vanishes cleanly within the instant the Earl turns toward him and melts into a curious smile.

"Might I run you a cold bath? It seems as though you are frighteningly feverish, young master."

Ciel takes effort to pull himself together and he holds his chin up high. His jaw trembles, and he swallows. He withdraws himself from the desk, taking deliberately slow paces toward his servant. His fingers curl into the crisp lapels of Sebastian's overcoat and he pulls him forward so their bodies align. The very point of his chin rests upon Sebastian's breastbone and he stares imploringly into the burning burgundy of his devil's eyes.

"Quench me." he whispers. It is not a broken whisper; moreover it is a biting utterance; a quiet murmur and a silent order for Sebastian to enthrall him. Sebastian's eyes slide into closure and he bows his head just enough so that his lord's lips brush over his own.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel is led to the chair. Sebastian sits himself first, pulling Ciel forward by the backs of his thighs and onto his lap. His fingers creep up the Earl's body, spreading upward to thread into Ciel's hair. The patch falls to the floor as their sweet mouths meet to devour each other whole. Ciel cannot be bothered with the slow bump and grind of their bodies, and he slams his palms against the man's chest and pushes the devil's head to the side. Sebastian's hands rest against the plump curve of his master's seat, pressing their hips together without falter. A small tongue laves smolderingly hot against the servant's steady pulse point. With a weak moan, Ciel's teeth crunch dully into the sweet flesh of his butler's inclined neck. His body quivers at the sudden, sweet taste of blood that runs thickly against his tongue. He grinds himself down into Sebastian's lap at once, invigorated, sucking fervently at the spicy flow. His chin drips with the substance, running red, gory color into their crumpled fabrics. The warm trails cast a sick contrast against his chinaware childs' throat.

"Good, my lord, very good," Sebastian rumbles pleasantly. He runs his tongue against the sharpness of his own teeth, one glove rolled off onto his thigh only to slide his freed fingers to the fronts of their trousers. He cups and fondles the firmness in his lord's trousers, making quick work of the buttons. The warm touch of Ciel's drippy sex against his palm elicits shuddering gasps from his lord, moist breath against the nape of his neck eliciting shivers up Sebastian's spine.

Ciel takes pleasure in tearing into the devil's jawline; biting his Adam's apple; four slashes across the prominent row of his clavicle with the nip of his monstrous fangs. He drinks noisily, his fingers slipping through the mess of blood and saliva. Ciel's jaw drips like macabre, and his butler cannot resting the urge to kiss and lick his lord's tongue and lips. The Earl cradles his servant's face with quivering fingers, licking naughtily into his mouth and staining their jaws a sticky crimson. Their tongues curl against each other, mouths smacking wetly against the tang of blood and the taste each other. Sebastian holds his master still for a moment with strong hands, leaning away to take revenue of his lord's appearance.

He is utterly ravishing. The lord's maw and throat a mess, the deceivingly innocent appearance of a child's chinaware face contrasting wildly from the practiced and familiar feel of the lord's pelvis rolling unto his own. His lord's eyes that watched him were hooded, dilated beautifully and clouded with the black fogs of bloodlust and an unquenchable thirst. The air was suffacating between them, and their sexes ached as they grind into the other. His lord swallows, licks his lips of his meal and reaches out for him with grabby hands.

"More," Ciel pleads in the sweet, lilting guise of a puritan child, "take me, Sebastian." He grazes their lips together once more before he pulls away completely. The devil is left to sit back against the leather, the hardness in his trouser jumping and twitching as his lord made quick work and swept the papers from his desk to lay his fair cheek against its polished surface. His blood-slick fingers slid the bottoms of his attire down past his ass to fall and bunch between his ankles. Those dainty fingers- of the hands that would surely destroy Sebastian- spread himself wide for his devil's view.

Ciel licks around his mouth, feeling the points of his fangs with his tongue, and breathes hotly against the wood. "Eat me."

Sebastian surges forward as though he were struck suddenly by an unrelenting current of electricity. He tears the other glove away from his hand and falls to his knees, grasping the boy's cheeks in his own hands. He snatches up one of Ciel's wrists to make quick work of sucking the red from his fingers; once clean, he licks the smears of blood on each cheek left by Ciel and bites harshly into the soft flesh of each globe.

Finally, Sebastian spreads his lord open with his own two thumbs. He presses forward eagerly, licking and smooching against the hairless, twitching hole. Ciel sighs contently to against the desk's face, qualm rising within him as the devil prods at his entrance. He lavishes warm kisses unto him and alternates between teasing kitten licks around the fluttering rim that have Ciel hitching hiccups, and deep, penetrating prods with the whole of his hot tongue. Ciel quakes, groaning against the wood and sobbing against the knuckle of his thumb. He cants his ass back against Sebastian's sinful mouth in an agony that tears him up, his tiny prick jumping against the crease of his thigh.

"Enough of this horseplay!" Ciel moans brokenly, rounding his hips back against Sebastian's curling tongue. "Sebastian," is all he can think to say. His face is fresh and pink with tears of delicious misery, and he whines childishly as his butler pulls away

The devil rises, unbuckling the belt to his trouser and sitting comfortably back in the chair with his legs spread wide. "Young master," he beckons as he disrobes himself of his coat and crumpled dress shirt. The mess of his collar is drying up and his skin itches from his master's feeding.

His lord pushes himself up to stance on uneasy, coltish legs. He turns himself slowly by the heel and slides into Sebastian's lap like a silk handkerchief. His blushing cheek rests against the clavicle of his butler, hot breath smoldering the skin there. Ciel's fingers curl against bare, broad shoulders and he rubs his drippy sex against Sebastian's firm midsection like the spoilt child he is.

"Have patience, my lord." His tone is teasing and light and his fingers massage calming circles against the knobs of his master's spine. Sebastian smiles against the curl of the Earl's tiny ear. He licks at the rim of cartilage, dry fingers prodding and pulling at Ciel's spit-slick pucker.

"I hope you aren't past the point disillusionment as to believe you're carrying on like that." Ciel reminds him of their lack of lubricant, smacking his lips and licking at the drying horror of his servant's throat. To this his butler scoffs, incredulous, pulling away a fraction to look at his little lord.

"Would I be an esteemed and loyal Phantomhive servant if I couldn't even manage that much?" It was rhetorical and hinted with an underlying satire, but the feel of cool, slick fingers sliding into Ciel rightfully preoccupies him. He hums pleasantly against the devil's collar, hand reaching between them to play with himself. Two fingers stretched the young lord, a third slipping inside soon after. The Earl presses himself against the warm, sturdy body that is Sebastian, his sticky hand flying up again to situate at Sebastian's shoulder once the devil's fingers have him pliant and trembling. He gives a shuddering series of lewd little gasps, those fingers curling deliciously inside and ripping from him the most ridiculous of sounds with their unrelenting force and speed.

"Oh, no," Ciel breathes, his lashes aflutter. His tears drip freshly at the unrelenting push of Sebastian's fingers. He squirms and cries out, burying his nose into the crook of Sebastian's collar. He gripes like a petulant child. "Put it in," he pleads, circling his hips both to and fro from those prodding fingers. "Put it in, put it- please, ohh," They spread his lord once, twice more, pulling away after four deeply prodding pumps.

"You swallow everything up so nicely," Sebastian says, "always so eager," he mouths at his master's ear, "always so hungry." A wide smile spreads onto his lips and he presses the slick head of his sex against his master's entrance. He presses inside, just enough so that Ciel feels the tip slip in and out with ease. A set of small, sharp teeth clamp against the skin of his neck just as he sinks his master down around his cock. They both breath sighs of relief, Ciel's cheeks pressing firmly to the devil's hips.

His lord curls inward, knees digging into the leather seat and his arms encircling the cool expanse of Sebastian's shoulders. He whines and cries in astonishment with each penetrating thrust. The head of Sebastian's cock runs over just the right angle, stimulating his master's prostate and driving him besides himself.

His little body is aflame and thrumming with sensation. The warmth throughout his body from the feed tangles brightly with each powerful thrust Sebastian gives, his black-polished fingers digging viciously red crescents into the meat of his ass. Ciel wept with the pleasure of it, beside himself and hardly able to keep his parched lips pressed to Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian hums, breathing in the heady scent of his shameless little lord and the scent of their filthy sex. Ciel hiccups, hanging onto his devil for dear life as he's subjects himself to being fucked, pleasured, and pliant in the lap of his villain.

The ache of impending release burns in the pit of Ciel's sloshing tummy. His balls twitch and his rim tightens, reveling in the sting of being stretched and fucked so thoroughly on a fat cock. Ciel wants to reach down and touch himself, play with the drippy tip and wring out his release while Sebastian pumps him full of his seed. He reaches down, other arm tight around the other's nape, to touch his tiny peck.

Sebastian's hand is batting him away, however, and he slows the jerk of his hips to yank both of his lord's hands behind his back. He steadies the Earl with the firm, restricting hold on his thin forearms and a warm palm curving over his master's sweaty flank. He drives upwards again, fucking into his master hard and reveling in the affronted cries melting again into heedless wails.

"I can't-" Ciel protests, peering blearily at his butler through his tears. "Sebas- I ca-han't, really, can't!" He weeps desperately for the need of release, each insistent press against his sensitive sweet spot driving him to madness. His whole mind is shrouded solely on the solely on the feel of delicious violation, his ass pounded into roughly by the embodiment of temptation. Ciel's peck drips between them, bouncing between their stomaches and glaring an angry red.

"You've had your fun," Sebastian rumbles, "let me have mine."

Ciel is left hanging in the tortuous in-between of his climax, absolutely overcome with all of it. Sebastian withdraws the hand squeezing his lord's flank and nicks the pads of his fingers with the point of his tooth, presses them against his lord's agape mouth. Immediately Ciel is enraptured, his cheeks red and hot from shame and raw titillation. His tongue salivates from the taste of Sebastian and he sucks the fingers down his throat whorishly.

"Can't you release yourself just like this?" Sebastian asks mockingly, prodding his fingers deeper and plunging upward into his master. Ciel shakes his head quickly, uttering a muffled yowl. Ciel hops in Sebastian's lap like a rag-doll, edging continuously at the precipice of release and sobbing defeatedly between the fingers on his tongue.

"You can." Sebastian encourages saltily, withdrawing his hand to pinch and pull at the boy's nipples. Ciel puffs air in succession, fighting against his butler's hold to lean forward.

"Kiss me," he keens unintelligibly, and Sebastian does. He presses him firm against his own body, one hand cradling his lord's skull like a vase made of thin porcelain, the other releasing the hold on his master's forearms to prod at the rim of his master's ass and stretch him further. With a startled sob, Ciel messes their stomachs with cum. Heat flows through his body with each spurt of his sticky release and he revels in each intoxicating wave of pleasure. He frantically molds his mouth the devil's, licking into the poisonous smile that hung on Sebastian's lips and squeezing tight around his spending cock.

They slow down until every movement has ceased altogether. Ciel leans all of himself against his butler's front, moaning tiredly at the feel of hot semen dripping from between his entrance and Sebastian's softening sex.

"I must say that this is one of my more favorite fits you've had to date," Sebastian says softly against the press of his master's mouth.

"I'm thoroughly exhausted." Ciel admits after a minute or so of their shared silence. He refuses to move even a single muscle.

"Might I run you a bath before you nap?" Sebastian tickles his bare fingertips up and down his master's back. "You are a filthy, filthy child."

His lord yawns like a kitten with cream. "I suppose it's the least you could do."

Sebastian's demure expression cracks into an amused smile. Even with blood encrusted and peeling from their canvases, the dripping evidence of their actions seeping from his body, his lord never failed to be irrefutably pompous. "Nothing less, my lord." he agrees.


End file.
